


DRUNKEN SLIPS

by PhenomenalBrat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #DANSENFICWEEK, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bars and Pubs, F/F, Murder Mystery, Punching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Kelly never expected to find herself being ravished by her hot next door neighbor.  How did we get her?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	DRUNKEN SLIPS

Drunken Slips

(Dansen)

#DansenFicWeek

Authors' notes: This is the Neighbors AU, plus Drunken hook up plus useless Lesbian AU fic, you will either hate or Love or Laugh and Shake your head through.

By: PhenomenalBrat 

Kelly back hit the bed and she pulled Alex down on top of her, kissing the other woman hungrily as she practically tore at Alex' red striped blazer. The sweet taste of honey whiskey and ginger ale on Alex' lip was exciting, warm and seductive. Alex' talented fingers were unbuttoning the buttons on Kellys black dress and she honestly just wanted to be naked and ravished by Alex right now.

Her building infatuation with her mysterious and gorgeous neighbors was finally hitting a burning and perhaps slightly drunk crescendo and she wanted to savor it all. Alex pulled the thin straps of Kellys' dress down and her lips were moving down, kissing at Kellys' neck and working her way towards her breast to tease her mercilessly.

"Alex…" Kelly gasped out Alex' name, begging and arching,wanting more.

. . . .

**(6 months ago)**

_Kelly was pushing the last piece of the bed frame through the door of her new Towne house or really it was more of a duplex but the spacing gave a Towne house vibe. Actually that was a lie. She was trying to move the bed frame but it wasn't working. This wasn't really something she could do by herself._

_"Hey neighbor. "_

_She heard a somewhat teasing but nice voice from behind her. She turned around and found herself about 5 feet away from a beautiful woman with reddish brown hair and soft hazel brown eyes. The other woman was wearing some skinny blue jeans and a simple black tank top that complimented her body nicely. Her tanktop was covered by a red leather jacket and she had a black messenger bag slung over her shoulder._

_"You need help?"_

_"I-"_

_"Getting anything through these doors can be tricky." Alex told Kelly._

_"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks, uhm…"_

_"Alex. It's just Alex."_

_"Oh your Alex."_

_" I know, Winn probably made it sound like I was some mean dude." Alex joked._

_Kelly couldn't say Alex was wrong though. Winn, the squarely man who had helped to rent her the property, had simply described Alex as "badass" and "complicated" and other vague descriptions._

_"Here, I'll push and you pull."_

_Kelly slipped around the side and in a few minutes, they had the bed frame through the door._

_"Thank you." Kelly told her._

_"No problem. I'm a sucker for a pretty woman in need of assistance." Alex told her, shrugging offhandedly._

_Kelly couldn't help thinking that if Alex was gonna come to her rescue anytime she had a problem, then she might just make up some problems._

_. . . ._

_(_ **_Present)_ **

Their clothes now lay in a messy pile on the floor and Kelly could not have cared less.Alex lips were kissing her breast, teasing at her nipples and driving her untangle ardor up and up and up. Alex' talented hands were working over Kellys' body and God did she want it hard, much harder right now. She felt like she had been waiting forever. 

One of Alex' hands came down Kellys' body, between her legs to slip two fingers inside.

"So wet...already…"Alex' voice was nearly whispering into the quiet of the room.

"Alex!! god...please!!"

"You like that…" it was more of a bold statement rather than a question. Kelly was sure that Alex knew exactly how much she liked it.

. . . .

**_(4 months ago) -Home owners association meeting_ **

_Kelly had a migraine. She was sure of it. She really should have skipped this meeting. Alex was sitting to her left and didn't seem to give one half of a lesser fuck about what was going on. The other women had been texting and quietly watching a medical science video for the past 45 minutes. Kelly could not look away or ignore the train wreck that this meeting was though._

_At the front of the room, some dude named Deymon Williams was rambling on and on and on. He was apparently the new president of the Homeowners association. Kelly was beyond confused. Deymon had been living in the area less than a month and no one even seemed to like him, much less have voted for him._

_The mans' entire proposal for redirecting the money set aside for parks and up keep of the neighborhood, into instead installing creepy and invasive cameras and monitors, was stomach turning and Kelly honestly wondered if this guy comprehended boundaries._

_"Are there any questions?"_

_Kelly stood up._

_"You have the floor, Miss-"_

_"Olsen, it's Olsen. My question is why would it be reasonable for the homeowners association to remove money from the reasonable upkeep and community play areas in the area, just to buy invasive so called surveillance technology, when statistically speaking it does little to actually prevent harm?"_

_"Miss Olsen," Deymon begins, and she can already hear the condescension and arrogance, "this is the twenty first century. You seemed to speak from some old past generation with illusions of safety that are just a fantasy within a fantasy."_

_Kelly looked back at that man as he rambled on ignorantly from what she could only assume was a place of ego and self focus as he defended his poorly thought out idea._

_She almost wanted to ask who had voted this guy as head of the HoA, but given the obvious displeasure of the crowd and the fact that nearly half the people in the meeting had trickled out while he was speaking, the answer was no one._

_Alex was still texting and watching videos as Kelly sat back down._

_"Ugh...how do you stand these meetings?" Kelly asked._

_"Alcohol and texting." Alex admitted as she shrugged. "I told you these meetings weren't worth the energy. I know this one would especially suck."_

_"How did you know?"_

_"Timing. Every few months, they drag out some new bland, unqualified idiot to lead the HOA. Same old, same old. He'll be gone soon and some new dude will replace him." Alex told her off handedly._

_"Ugh…"_

_"Hey, why don't we just bail. Half the crowd is gone anyways. I'll buy you a drink since you sat through most of that."_

_"Drinks with you is light-years better than this anyday." Kelly agreed as they moved out of the seets and headed out the door._

_. . . ._

**(Present)**

Alex was kissing down Kellys' body working her way to taste the nectar of Kellys' body and Kelly was sure she would end up drowning the other woman in her arousal. The press of Alexs' powerful and talented fingers searching and finding that spot inside that made Kelly see stars, and yell her desires out, was enrapturing. She needed something that only Alex could give her and gods was Alex giving it to her.

. . . .

**(1 months ago)**

_Kelly sat at the bar sipping her third vodka toxic as she laughed at a crude and dirty joke Alex was telling her about Goofy."_

_"...and so goofy looks at Mickey and says, garsh, If that's the problem just ask to do the Goofy. We just do it doggie style."_

_It's a vulgar joke but Kelly needs the laugh after the endless workday she had._

_If anyone else had told her this joke she would of been repulsed but Alex was self aware and clear before she told the joke so Kelly couldn't really be shocked. Being at the bar that Kelly had begun thinking of as 'their bar' helped. Ever since Alex had brought her here a few months ago, it had become a favorite place of Kellys. Plus, Alex looked distractingly good in her red tank top under the black button down shirt that was completely unbuttoned. The blue jeans and black leather ankle boots complimented the look and she seemed like she could shift easily between badass work and romancing someone on a casual date._

_Maybe the vodka had Kelly a bit more drunk than intended but she couldn't help imagining then on a date together. The thought was...pleasurable._

_"I needed a good laugh today." She told Alex._

_Alex down the rest of her Rum and Coke in a single gulp. " Work that bad huh?"_

_Kelly gestured for the bartender to pour her another vodka and make it double._

_Kelly swallows half her drink after the bartender slides it to her._

_"I'll take that as a yes."_

_"12 straight hours of listening to other peoples' problems is a recipe for a migraine." Kelly explains. The alcohol problem has her being more honest than she normally would._

_"Well, anything I can do to help?" Alex scoots closer as if she's worried Kelly will fall or something._

_"Not unless you plan to kiss away the stress." Kelly told her. The alcohol had definitely stripped away her inhibitions and fudged her brain._

_"Only if you want me too." Alex was definitely flirting with her and Kelly leaned in Closer._

_"Alex…_

_"Kelly...you're drunk…" Alex told her, though she made no move to stop Kelly._

_"I know, that's why this is so easy." Kelly whispered before she kissed Alex. Alex was definitely kissing her back, soft but assured and full of wanting and months of friendship swirling into desire._

_"Whoa. That's hot." A guys' voice interrupts them, startling them apart. Kelly pulls back, panting and looks up to see Adam Kramberg from work standing a few feet away. His presence is like acidic ice water dousing the intense passion that had risen to the surface between Kelly and Alex._

_"Damn. No wonder you wouldn't go out with me." He looked between Kelly and Alex. "...Or are you wanna those lesbians that goes both ways, cause I'm down for whatever." He was leering at her._

_"Adam…" Kelly tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Adam Kramberg babe. Man of your dreams."_

_"I don't dream about men." Alex cuts him off abruptly. Her irritation seems to match Kellys' own._

_Adam stepped closer. "That's cause you've never met me before. I always say, the more the merrier."_

_Kelly could not stand Adam. He was pompous and horn and arrogant. There were at Least 20 complaints from interns about him and only the fact that Grover Belmonty, the main boss, kept protecting him, really kept Adam in the job. Honestly only professional politeness kept Kelly from telling the sexist asshole off. 90% of her current headache was actually related to Adam's crap at work._

_"Adam, now isn't a good time."_

_"How about I order us some drinks. I always knew you were more fun than you seemed at work." He told Kelly._

_"We have drinks. I think we're good Adam." Alex told him. She was clearly not in the mood._

_"Kelly and I are friends." He claims, leaning towards Kelly and putting his hand on her shoulder. Kelly pulled away._

_"She doesn't want to be touched by you." Alex informed Adam._

_Alex stood up from her bar stool._

_"Look…I can touch-"_

_SMACK!_

_Kelly was surprised as Adam fell over. Alex fist pulling back. Kelly couldn't say she felt bad for the asshole. The new Bartender who had just come on shift a moment ago, a beautiful lady named Mgann, looked at Adam on the floor and then over at Kelly and Alex._

_"He must of fallen on his own. I'll call him a cab." Mgann told them."_

_When Alex got Kelly back to her house, Kelly had demurely apologized. The alcohol was clearing from her system and she had instantly wondered what she had been thinking._

_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't drink so- I'm Uhm-"_

_"It's fine. I wasn't-"_

_"It was my fault. It's okay." Kelly had opened the car door._

_"I wasn't offended at-"_

_"Your sweet. I love that about you." She found herself admitting in a slip up as she exited the vehicle._

_. . . ._

**(Present)**

Kellys' orgasm crashed through her body like a tidal wave of pleasure. She was on cloud nine. She was practically riding Alex' face as she sought more friction and stimulation to carry her through the aftershocks of pleasure.

Alex guided her down carefully letting her ride out her pleasure, before crawling up to kiss her softly on the lips. The taste of herself and Alex lips almost had her gearing up for round two if her body had had the energy. 

"That's a good girl. Just rest. I got you." Alex told her as she cuddled in spooning Kelly and they drifted off to sleep. 

Kellys only regret in that moment was the month of shy uncertainty and walking on eggshells that it had taken to get here.

. . . .

The sound of pounding in the door and incessant ringing on the door bell awoke Kelly and Alex the next morning.

It was already 9pm but being a Saturday she would have thought she would be able to sleep in. 

Kelly crawled out of bed, grabbing a robe. Alex simply tossed on a bra and her jeans haphazardly and wrapped a sheet around herself as she followed Kelly towards the door, hanging back a bit.

Kelly opened the door, slowly and carefully. A tall white man with slicked back blonde hair stood at her door. 

"Miss Olsen?"

"Yes."

"I was wondering if I might come in. I need to ask you some questions. "

"Questions about-"

"Adam Kramberg. "

"What's he done now?" Kelly asked. She was already annoyed. She'd had another run in with that pompous ass just last night.

"He's dead. Witnesses said he was last seen talking to you.

Kelly turned and looked at Alex, who seemed to be processing something in her head very quickly. 

What the hell was happening???

. . . .

**_FIN_ **

**_THANKS FOR READING._ **

**_please leave kudos, comments or criticism_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
